We Are Warriors: Yasuo
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A tragic accident brought our world and theirs together. Not all who wander are lost, not even those Unforgiven Character belongs to ShadowWalker967.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this one took a bit longer, I got stuck and I had work. Anyways, we've got another Project! And just in time to bring in his new skin too...just to let you know...both his and Riven's are _beautiful_. I have them both (got Riven in a box, Yas was gifted to me) but I've almost got all of Riven's missions completed. Anyways...here's Yasuo's first chapter!**

Chapter 1

The sun was shining, it was a lovely spring day. People were milling about…when a blur ran past them, knocking a few people aside with a called out 'sorry!' Dylan Cross bolted across the town square, eyes flicking up to the school clock tower in slight worry.

 _"I can't be late…not again,"_ he thought as he dashed through the doors.

He felt like his feet had wings, that the wind was helping him along. He managed to dodge into the classroom right as the bell rang and the teacher entered in as Dylan slid into his seat.

The teacher gave him a pointed glare.

"Mr. Cross…were you late again…" the teacher growled.

"No, Mr. Abernathy," Dylan replied, "I was in my seat before you got here,"

The glare intensified. His classmates snickered…and Dylan gave a shrug.

"At least he's being honest," one of his classmates started, "He _was_ in his seat before you, sir,"

Mr. Abernathy rolled his eyes and looked at his coffee mug…which was at a woefully low level for how early it was in the day. He had a feeling that he'd be getting a couple refills before school, no, _class_ let out…

It wasn't that Dylan was a bad kid. He was actually a good one…he just had a tendency to be late. Something that they were working on…but Dylan had yet to master.

But, _God_ knows that boy can run…

* * *

"You guys seen the trailer for the new Star Wars movie?" Dylan asked as school let out and people were milling about.

"Yeah," one of his classmates nodded, "It looked good…but it wasn't anywhere near as hype-inducing as _The Force Awakens_ ,"

"And don't get me _started_ on those prequels," another shuddered.

"We all agree never to speak of those," Dylan deadpanned, getting nods from his friends, "Ah, well, I'm probably going to go ahead home…Laurel got me TOR for my birthday and I'm having way too much fun playing a Sith Inquisitor,"

"I would have pegged you for a Jedi player," came the chuckle.

"Eh…I'm more of a rogue Sith anyways," Dylan shrugged, "My methods are…questionable…to the Sith and to the Jedi,"

He gave a wave and picked up his backpack, starting off towards the edge of school property.

"See ya guys tomorrow!" he called.

"See ya Dylan!" came the chorus.

Dylan gave a smile as he shook his head. He was looking forwards to playing…but there was also the fact that there was a new patch coming out for League. His favorite, and Mastery 6, champion was getting a new skin and he couldn't wait to get it.

He chuckled to himself as he pulled out the RP card that one of his friends had gotten him for his birthday. He'd put this to _very_ good use.

A strong yank on his backpack caught Dylan's attention and he choked, instinctively trying to hit his captor and succeeding in connecting with someone's stomach.

"Ow!" one of the goons snapped, letting go of Dylan right as more of their friends stepped up around Dylan to prevent him from running, "You know…I _was_ just going to ask for money…but that really hurt,"

"You snuck up on me!" Dylan yelled, "Give a guy a break!"

"Do you have any money?" the one rubbing his stomach deadpanned.

"…No?"

"Then I don't see why I have to," the man shrugged, "Get him,"

Dylan yelped as a hand grabbed him and a knee caught him in the stomach. He at some point fell to the ground despite all his attempts to get right back up.

"HEY!" a loud, female voice yelled.

The creeps all looked up.

"Lady, this isn't your business, _back off_!" the head creep snapped.

"You're on my property so it _makes_ it my business," the woman deadpanned.

Dylan caught a glimpse of her through a swollen eyelid. She was tall, with reddish blonde hair and stormy blue eyes. She looked more on the stocky end of the scale, but it was more of a muscle than fat. But what caught Dylan's eye was the woman's eyes. He had the oddest feeling that he was being watched by two people rather than one…it was unnerving to say the least.

"Let him go, and get off my property," the woman said, coming closer as she set her groceries on the ground.

"Or you'll what," the lead goon snorted.

Faster than Dylan could see, the woman's hand snapped out and she punched the guy, sending him flying to the ground.

"I said. _Get off my property or you'll wish you had…"_ came the frosty growl as golden eyes glared at the remaining bullies.

To say they ran in terror was an understatement.

The woman shook her head, muttering softly to herself before offering her hand to Dylan.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking him over, "Ah…you're pretty banged up…come with me, we'll get you cleaned up,"

"Thanks…but I'm not supposed to…" Dylan started, only to get pinned with that odd stare again.

"You want to walk up to your home looking like that?" the woman asked, "Or worse…you want to let your mother see you like that?"

"No…"

"I swear I don't bite…hard," the woman grinned, "Goodness, the only time I actually bite is if someone kills my Carry,"

"Wait…you play League?" Dylan blinked.

The woman gave a wry grin and nodded.

"Leona main, you?" she asked.

"Explains the motherly stuff," Dylan chuckled, "Yasuo,"

The woman looked at him and grinned.

"I'm good friends with…a Yasuo main," the woman replied as she picked up her groceries and led Dylan up to a very large home, "He and I enjoy wreaking havoc on the Rift,"

Dylan blinked as she led him into the house. He stopped on the porch and watched as the woman went inside. She turned around to look at him.

"Oh come on," she chastised, "If I was going to hurt you, I would have done it in the alley, not in my own home. Come in,"

Dylan cautiously followed her, looking around at the warm interior of the large house. He came into the dining room where he was told to take a seat while she went into the kitchen. He watched as she came back from the kitchen with a bowl, some ice in a bag, a first aid kit and a small clear vial of pale blue liquid. She set the stuff on the table, humming softly to herself.

"That's Daylight's End," he noted, "I thought you were a Leona person,"

"Oh, I am," the woman smiled warmly, handing him an icepack for his eye, "You're wrong about the song. It's not Daylight's End…more like Daylight's _Start_ ,"

She gave a chuckle.

"Riot made a parody of it and turned it into Daylight's End. The original was in major,"

"How…"

"I'm a…Beta Tester at Riot," the woman replied, "I work on one specific Champion and if Riot does anything to her, I'm the first to know or try it out,"

"Leona?" Dylan asked as the woman gently took the pack away and took a few drops from the clear container, putting it on the rag and dabbing it on his eye, "…That sounds like an awesome job…I wish I could do that,"

"Who knows, you probably could," the woman shrugged, looking him over, "But that's not my real job. I'm actually a choir teacher,"

"Where?" he asked.

"Eastside High," the woman smiled.

" _East_?" Dylan stated, closing an eye.

"…You're from Northview aren't you," the woman growled playfully, "That explains a lot…gotta watch you Northers,"

Dylan rolled his eyes and the woman smiled, picking up a mirror.

"Not my best handiwork…I'm no Soraka, Sona or Akali…buuuut, this isn't too bad," she smiled.

Dylan looked at himself. There were only faint shadows of where he'd been hit.

"How'd you…" he blinked.

"Secret family recipe," the woman grinned, tossing the clear vial before sticking it in her pocket, "I'd tell you…but…"

"You'd have to kill me?" he asked.

The woman laughed.

"You're a good kid," she smiled, "I never caught your name…"

"Dylan,"

"Dylan…that's a nice name," she nodded, "I'm Cira,"

She got up and offered a hand. Dylan took it, marveling at how strong she seemed despite her frame.

"It was nice meeting you, Dylan," she told him, "If you ever get into trouble…my door is always open,"

"Thank you Miss Cira," he nodded, grabbing his backpack.

"Feel free to come by anytime," she called as he walked out the door.

* * *

The next day, Dylan had gotten out of school much, _much_ later than he thought he would. His mother had asked if he could grab something for dinner and Laurel went with him this time.

"You enjoying that new skin?" Laurel teased, shoving her brother lightly.

"Yeah, I am," he grinned, "I liked his Project skin…but this one is so cool! Thanks,"

"You owe me y'know," she smirked.

"Yeah, I know…expect _her_ skin soon," he snorted, "So, what was Mom wanting us to get again?"

Laurel pulled out the list and hummed as she inspected it.

"Looks like we're gonna have to get some of the basics…bread, milk, butter and all that…but Mom says to pick up food. So…pizza?"

"Pizza," Dylan agreed, "I…"

He stopped as he saw figures seemingly melt from the shadows.

"Well, look who came back!" a familiar voice grinned, making Dylan clench his fists, "Gee, you're looking pretty healthy for someone who took a beating last night…"

"Dylan? What's he talking about?" Laurel asked.

"And who's this?" the creep asked, "She _can't_ be your girlfriend…"

"Leave my sister out of this," Dylan growled.

"Can't," came the shrug, "As you can kinda tell…this is a stickup. Cough over the money and we might let you go unharmed,"

He looked at Laurel who glared at him.

"Well…after we have a little fun with your pretty sis over he-!"

The lead goon coughed off as Dylan's fist slammed into his gut.

"Laurel! Run!" Dylan yelled.

"You're gonna pay for that, brat!" the creep snarled, grabbing Dylan and hitting him in the face.

Dylan cried out as the creep continuously beat him. Laurel tried to help him, but the other members of the creep's posse held her back, ignoring her thrashing and screaming for them to let go…and for Dylan to get up.

Despite how he looked…Dylan's body hadn't recovered from yesterday, so he was running on a broken form…even more so that he was getting a thrashing.

The creep grabbed Dylan's head and slammed it against the sidewalk. Laurel heard a crack and screamed. Sirens started sounding off and the goons ran as Laurel bolted towards her brother, lying broken and bleeding on the sidewalk.

"Stay with me…" she pleaded as Dylan's eyes rolled upwards and started to close, "DYLAN!"

* * *

Dylan gasped, thrashing as he woke up. He looked up to see what looked to be wooden temple walls. He got up off the floor, looking around.

He froze as he saw someone standing in the doorway.

"Dylan Cross," the figure, a man in a dark suit and fedora started, "You're actually quite lucky you're alive…for the most part,"

"Who are you?" Dylan growled.

"My name is Andrew Summers," the man, Andrew, stated, "I work for Riot Games. You, my boy, have a shattered skull, multiple lacerations and quite the assortment of broken bones. They don't expect you to live much longer. You've been in a coma since the accident."

"Then how are you talking to me?" Dylan demanded, "If this is all in my head,"

"You have to love technology and its advancements," Andrew chuckled, "I've already talked to your family, and they agreed with my offer…but the end judgement was up to you,"

"And that is?" Dylan asked warily.

"You're familiar with League of Legends, correct?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm a mastery 6 Yasuo player,"

"The League, her Champions, Valoran…it is all real," Andrew said, "In order to save your life, there's an experimental process that will make you a Champion. One such Champion has chosen you…as in, he agreed to let you become him,"

"And who would be crazy enough to do that?"

"First Cira, then Zayne, then Victoria, then Jonathan, now you," Andrew muttered to himself, "Something with the Overdrive Project Chosens I _swear_ …"

"Oh come on, Andrew, we're not all _that_ bad," another male voice chuckled.

Dylan whirled around to see a mad with long, wild, dark hair that was put up in a ponytail with a faint scar over the bridge of his nose and a slender, elegantly forged katana at his side. Dylan could also see the flute and flask of what he _knew_ was alcohol strapped to the man's belt.

"… _Yasuo?!"_ Dylan blinked, " _You_ picked me?"

"I liked your spirit, Dylan," Yasuo shrugged, "Seemed fair that I'd pick you,"

Yasuo gave a sigh and looked at Andrew.

"He's gonna have to become more than just a Champion, isn't he?" the Unforgiven asked, "Because of what I am? What Fiora, Yi, Leo, Lucian and Zed are?"

"Just like Leona, Zed, Fiora, and Lucian before you," Andrew nodded.

Yasuo gave a nod and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What are you talking about?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan," Yasuo sighed, "I'm gonna be honest with you. I'm not completely human. Not anymore,"

He touched his chest and his form started to shimmer like a mirage…before appearing in a form that looked like a mix between man and machine. Dylan saw Yasuo's once dark hair turn snow-white, and he was covered head to toe in armor…save for his right arm, which was still human and covered with a leather glove. The orange-scarlet light the slits in his helmet shone dimly.

"The Project 'skins' aren't skins," Yasuo said, his voice carrying a metallic tinge before the mask lifted back, revealing his human face, "This is what I am. There are nine of us that were kidnapped from the League. Three of us had Chosens when we were taken…They're still a little messed up. The rest of us…well…I'll say this now. If you accept my offer…then this is what you're going look like. You won't be completely human anymore. You'll be partially machine. Now, we've got holograms that make us look human…"

His form flickered and he returned to his 'classic' skin.

"But it's a lot to get used to. You're going to be a lot stronger. You're going to be ripping doors off their hinges for a while…so try and learn how to control your strength,"

He gave a sigh.

"I'll protect you the best I can from whatever comes your way…but I can't choose what you decide. To die human or to live as a Project under the title of the Unforgiven. That you have to decide for yourself,"

Dylan looked up at Yasuo and gave a grim smile.

"I accept being the Unforgiven," he said.

 **I don't quite know what's going to happen next...but I'm excited to see what happens. I have an _idea_ of something I want to do, but it's all up to the Creator as to what I do.**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **They CANNOT be Valorian (from Valoran or have family from Valoran. Kayle is the only exception and that will be IT. No more of that). Dynasty Chosens (such as how Shen ended up) will not be taken as they are quite difficult to explain. Also, if you make a Mary Sue/Gary Stu character...I _will_ make you change things about it. I don't want to write those...they're unfair to everyone else...**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions WITHOUT (meaning NOT TAKEN) a Chosen:**

 **Alistar**

 **Amumu**

 **Anivia**

 **Corki**

 **Fizz**

 **Heimerdinger**

 **Irelia**

 **Jayce**

 **Kennen**

 **Nunu**

 **Olaf**

 **Poppy**

 **Rammus**

 **Rumble**

 **Singed**

 **Swain**

 **Teemo**

 **Tristana**

 **Trundle**

 **Tryndamere**

 **Xin Zhao**

 **Zilean**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this took a bit longer than I would have liked it to...Sorry all...I've been working hard at my job. Anyways...here's the second chapter in which we learn some stuff concerning Projects and with the Unforgiven as well.**

Chapter 2

 _I opened my eyes wearily, taking in the pipes in the ceiling, the too bright lights that stabbed at my eyes, the cold drip of water that was annoyingly tapping on my forehead._

 _"Ah, you're awake," came Viktor's voice, I struggled to sit up but was restrained by metal cuffs, "Escaping wasn't really the best idea on your part, Yasuo…well, attempting to escape,"_

 _"Leo…" I growled._

 _"Back in her container," Viktor hummed, "Where she belongs…you did quite a number on Professor Pididly,"_

 _The Professor turned a glare on me and I gave a smug grin as I saw the nice long gash cutting down the Professor's face._

 _"Shoulda made sure you never got up," I growled, "you heartless son of a…"_

 _Viktor jabbed me with the prod, making the me shriek as lightning arced over me._

 _"Watch that tongue of yours, Project," Viktor ordered._

 _I gave a harsh laugh._

 _"You think you can command the wind?" I chuckled, "Never thought you were that full of yourself, Viktor,"_

 _Viktor responded by shocking me again, I gave a low groan as my body continued to spasm. I'd only been shocked in that tube once…but I was starting to see why Leo could barely move._

 _I shot a heated glare at Viktor and strained once more, trying to get out. I could hear the restraints groaning as my now metal arm pulled up, warping the strong metal and nearly shattering it. It would have worked…if Viktor hadn't jabbed me again._

 _But, it wasn't the cattle prod._

 _It was a small, clamp shaped thing that Viktor had just touched me with and immediately fatigue rushed through my whole body._

 _"What…did you…" I gasped as my metal arm and most of my body fell limp._

 _"An Energy Reaper," Viktor explained, "handy little device I came up with to keep my inventions under control. Siphons energy from metal and transfers it to me,"_

 _He clamped the Reaper onto my arm, making the me howl as pain shot through my entire system. Viktor grabbed my neck, slamming me into the table. I gave a choked cry and tried to pry his fingers away from my neck…but it was going so dark…I couldn't_ breathe _…_

Dylan shot up with a shriek, clawing at his neck, trying to get the Machine Herald's fingers _off_. He realized that there was nothing holding him and his breathing steadied as the orange glow around him died. He heard the door open and saw his mother come in, worried.

"Nightmare?" she asked.

Dylan nodded mutely as she embraced him, stroking his back and feeling the scars trailing down his frame.

"I'll go get you some water," she told him, "I'll be right back,"

And with that, she was gone. Dylan ran a hand through his sweat-slicked hair.

"Yas…"

 _"…I'm sorry, Dylan,"_ the Unforgiven muttered, _"I wish I could have stopped the nightmare. I know I promised I'd help you but…I can't get rid of them. They're there permanently. They're memories that I can't stop from happening,"_

"It's over at least…"

 _"For tonight,"_ Yasuo nodded, _"But…it'll happen again tomorrow. They come every night. At least…for us Projects they do. We're all…well, we're pretty messed up. I've seen soldiers that this has happened to, all the horrors that they've endured and everything come back to haunt them during the night. Sometimes they're…a little more intense than what others say,"_

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," Dylan nodded, "Did your soldier friend hurt you?"

 _"No, she didn't,"_ Yasuo told him, _"She still has to deal with the faces but…she's…somewhat better now,"_

"I didn't know Leo hurt someone," Dylan stated, "Or was it Fiora?"

 _"Uh…both,"_ Yasuo started cagily, _"Leo's got the worst memories though…just because of the Project incident. She was turned right after me and had to watch all of us while she could do_ nothing _. You want to torture a Support, with the exception of Thresh, hurt their charge,"_

Dylan rubbed his arm, watching as it flickered, revealing delicate pistons and wires that looked more like spider-web strands in between silver plates.

He watched as his mother walked back in and gave a soft sight as she left again, leaving the glass of water on the table.

"I'm sorry this happened to you,"

He closed his eyes, but he felt a warm glow in his soul and the feeling of someone patting his shoulder as his mind drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dylan walked down into the kitchen, no one else was awake, just him…and Yasuo, but still. His tired mind barely registered what he was doing as he opened up the fridge and took out something to drink. He had his hand on the cap only to freeze and look at what the bottle _really_ was.

"Yasuo…I'm not 21," he growled.

 _"Huh?"_ came the tired mumble before clarity washed through the boy as Yasuo woke up fully, _"…You're going to make me sober aren't you…"_

"It's one: illegal for me to drink, two: I don't want to experience a hangover and _three_ : Mom would _kill_ me," Dylan huffed as he replaced the container in the fridge.

 _"This is going to kill_ me _!"_ Yasuo groaned.

"I think you _might_ have a _little_ drinking problem," Dylan chuckled, starting a pot of coffee.

 _"…Can you blame me…"_ Yasuo replied with a bitter edge, _"I killed the only family I had left. Then, years later, I was kidnapped, tortured, turned into a_ monster _…"_

"Still…there's other ways, _healthier_ ways, to fix that,"

 _"You sound like Leona!"_

Dylan rolled his eyes.

 _"Don't you roll your eyes at me,"_ Yasuo growled playfully, _"Like I said, there's two things that are certain in life. Death…and hangovers,"_

"Which you're not going to have here…at least for a few more years," he stated.

 _"…Fine,"_

"What are you chattering about?" came a tired voice and Dylan looked up just to see his sister sit at the table, her hair every which way.

 _"And I thought R…"_ he coughed, still chuckling, " _Rengar had bad hair days,"_

Dylan raised an eyebrow before smirking.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm…" Laurel started only for Dylan to shake his head and tap his head, "Oh,"

 _"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine?"_ Yasuo asked, still chuckling, _"I'm trying to keep my laughter under control so it doesn't show on your face and your sister tries to throttle you,"_

Dylan pit back a snort.

"What?" Laurel asked, cocking her head, looking very much like a startled bird with its feathers fluffed.

And with that, both Chosen and Champion howled with laughter, much to Laurel's chagrin.

* * *

Dylan walked down the park path, smiling as the wind rustled in the trees. He sat down with his back against one of said trees and he felt something materialize in his palm. With a start, he recognized it as a flute of some sort. Yasuo took over and put the flute up to his lips, beginning to play a simple, sweet, and sad melody. The Unforgiven watched as the wind gently swirled around him, picking up a maple seed and sending it spinning around in the breeze.

His eyes closed and he continued to play, his mind taking him back to a time where he was with someone he cared about, someone who danced upon the wind just as easily as he did…

 _"You have someone back there?"_ Dylan asked, getting Yasuo to choke off the last note with a dying squeak.

"…That's none of your business," Yasuo growled.

 _"It_ is _my business seeing as how I'm going to see her at some point,"_

Yasuo glared up at the leaves.

"I'm glaring at you, I hope you see that,"

 _"_ Yaaassss _…tell me!"_

"No,"

 _"I'm going to pester you until you tell me…"_

A sharp pain stabbed through his chest and Yasuo grunted, holding his hand against it as his, Dylan's, dark hair started turning white and grey armor started crawling over his arms.

"No you won't…because we're being summoned," he chuckled as his world broke into orange shards.

* * *

When Dylan's vision returned, he saw that he was no longer outdoors. Instead, he was inside, surrounded by warm marble tile and a high-vaulted ceiling.

"Well look who finally showed up," a warm female voice smiled.

Dylan turned around to face Leona, the Solari's smile was blinding.

"Leona?" he asked.

"Partially," came the wry grin as her blue-grey eyes sparkled, "You know…when I told you you could become a beta tester…I didn't mean it _literally_ ,"

Dylan's face went white.

"… _Cira_!?" he sputtered, "You're a _Chosen_!?"

"First Chosen actually," Cira chuckled, "I'm the one they sent to train you,"

"Train me?" Dylan blinked, "But…"

He stopped as icy-blue rings formed around him and Cira both.

"Time to have fun on the Rift," she smiled, "See you there!"

His world flashed bright white and when it died…he was outside again under brilliant blue skies.

"Whoa…" he muttered, frowning slightly at the growling edge to his voice.

"You'll get used to it," came a heavily metallic version of Leona's voice.

Dylan turned to face Cira, who was already getting stuff from the store. She turned to face him and gave an apologetic look.

"Just a heads up…we Project Chosens have a little 'quirk' we've got to deal with,"

"And that is?"

"Whenever a new skin comes in, Jayce has to program it into the projector…which…sometimes screws with their mainframe," she said, nodding at him.

Dylan looked down and noticed what skin he actually had. Nightbringer Yasuo.

"Just to warn you…he really thinks he's the bringer of Chaos while this skin is chosen," she told him, "There's no getting him to think otherwise and…"

 _"From nothing…there will always come two,"_ Yasuo muttered.

 _"I am here,"_ came a soft, female voice.

Dylan nearly jumped out of his skin, getting a soft laugh from Cira.

"Did you here that?!" he demanded.

"Riven's on the other team," Cira explained, giving a perfectly wry grin which had _no_ place on Leona's face, "Oh…just to let you know, we're all having a bet on when he and Riven are going to get together,"

"…What…?"

"Oh come on," Cira chuckled, "You really think they hate each other that much? All of us, meaning the Projects, both Initiatives I mean, the Noxians and the Ionians are all betting on when Riven and Yas are going to be a couple,"

"Aren't you afraid he's going to find out that you're doing this?" Dylan blinked, "I mean…he's _still_ here…"

"Not in that skin he isn't," Cira replied, "For the next few weeks…I can say what I want and he won't remember a _thing_. Just until he 'resets' back to his normal Wandering ways,"

"Alright, you said you were betting on this?" he asked.

"Oh, Leo and I think they already are," Cira shrugged, "They might 'act' like they hate each other, but they really like each other…"

"What makes you say that?"

"You do realize your Champion is a drunk, right?" she snorted, "I've had to be 'designated driver' on more than one account. He's a talkative drunk…Riven just so happened to be nearby and helped me carry him out. That's when he went on and on about how much he _'loooooooooved'_ her,"

She chuckled, shaking her ivory locks as her visor flashed.

"But that's for another time. _Now_ , we're going to wreck some people's day…whaddya say?"

"…Let's do this," Dylan grinned.

* * *

 _A Few Weeks Later…_

Cira was grading a stack of papers from her final she'd given her students when Andrew appeared _right_ behind her.

The First Chosen nearly jumped out of her armor as she whirled on him.

"ANDREW! _STOP THAT!_ " she yelled, getting a grin from him.

"But it's _oh_ so _fun_ ," he smiled before shaking his head, "There's been another Chosen come up,"

"Oh?" Cira asked, "And who is it this time?"

He handed her a picture, as was custom and gave a slightly sad smile.

"Her name is Akela Hisau better known, as Akali," he explained, "She's a police officer that is a 'subordinate' to Shane,"

"So she knows him?"

"She was his partner…perhaps something even more," Andrew said, "Cira, this one is going to be a little difficult. I couldn't get her record wiped,"

"…What?"

"Akela shot and killed a fellow officer and his dealers," Andrew growled, "She was in the right. He was selling secrets to them in exchange for drugs. Akela is in a bad place…she needs help,"

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because she's on her way here, right now," he told her, "And she needs someone she can trust,"

Cira opened her mouth to question…

When there was a weak knock at the door.

 **Cira and Leo were right. Riven and Yas are already together, but they're keeping it secret from the rest of the League. Leona's got an uncanny ability to play matchmaker...though she doesn't like it when others do it to her. These two skins further solidified the notion that those two had a thing...so that's what happened. Next up is Akali...who happens to belong to one of my closest League friends.**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **They CANNOT be Valorian (from Valoran or have family from Valoran. Kayle is the only exception and that will be IT. No more of that). Dynasty Chosens (such as how Shen ended up) will not be taken as they are quite difficult to explain. AND NO MAGIC! (Street magician is fine...but no mystical powers. This is a world without magic save for the magic that comes with Chosens). Also, if you make a Mary Sue/Gary Stu character...I _will_ make you change things about it. I don't want to write those...they're unfair to everyone else...**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions WITHOUT (meaning NOT TAKEN) a Chosen:**

 **Alistar**

 **Amumu**

 **Anivia**

 **Corki**

 **Fizz**

 **Heimerdinger**

 **Irelia**

 **Jayce**

 **Kennen**

 **Nunu**

 **Olaf**

 **Poppy**

 **Rammus**

 **Rumble**

 **Singed**

 **Swain**

 **Teemo**

 **Tristana**

 **Trundle**

 **Tryndamere**

 **Xin Zhao**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
